Dancing in the Rain
by Dfn1315
Summary: "The sun's in my heart, and I'm ready for love." Akihiko X Minako fluff.


Akihiko frowned. The rain was pouring down heavily- and the irritating part was that he did not bring an umbrella.

He stood just outside Gekkoukan's main doors, staring grimly at the downpour, wondering what to do next. Should he wait it out or find someone familiar to share an umbrella with? But Mitsuru already went ahead home half an hour earlier to attend a "Kirijo family meeting- we're discussing financial affairs with another group" or so she briefly told him, and he was pretty sure the juniors were already on the train. They didn't have to handle club matters as captain like he did.

He grunted a polite "no, thank you" as two of his many fan girls stopped nearby to ask him if he wanted to share an umbrella with them. The girls pouted at him, tried coaxing him into it with high pitched cutesy voices, but eventually he flat out told them he'd wait it out. Disappointed, the girls went ahead, murmuring to each other and throwing glances at him as they walked out the gates.

"Damn it," he cursed under his breath, impatient to get home to continue his training. He didn't mind the rain so much, but if it was going to hinder him by risking him catching a cold, then it became his worst enemy. The dark, thick and grey clouds overhead blocked out what little sunlight had remained before, casting a gloomy atmosphere to the afternoon, doing nothing to brighten his current morose disposition.

_I suppose I might as well study while I'm waiting,_ he thought as he took a look at his watch. Three- forty seven PM. Alright, he had time to kill.

Throwing his jacket over his shoulder and lifting his bag, he headed over to the doors to go to the library, until a flash of red sped by past him, out into the pouring rain. His eyes widened in surprise at the sudden movement, and turned around to see who it was.

It was Minako Arisato, the fiery SEES team leader, twirling about in the copious water droplets, running out the gates as her auburn-red hair flew about, the ponytail partly coming undone. She didn't seem to have an umbrella with her either, her left hand clinging to her book bag as she made her exit to the left.

_What on earth does she think she's doing? _Akihiko stared at where she had been a few seconds before in all her glory, stunned. _She'll get sick! _

He shook his head in disbelief, but found himself forming a smile as he replayed what he had seen. Typical Minako. She still had an innocent childish streak to her it seemed- dancing in the rain was only something he did when he was younger, when everything was exciting and Miki and Shinjiro were still always around. Eventually rain just became a reason to not train outside.

Pushing these thoughts aside, he resolved to follow her, just to make sure she wasn't _really _making a fool of herself. Minako getting sick was the last thing he wanted to happen today- he wanted to go to Tartarus tonight and take his training out on the Shadows.

Well, that wasn't the whole truth. Minako getting sick in general was just something that worried him to no end. He took a real liking to her from the first moment he met her- her striking crimson irises had met his, and he knew those were the eyes of a challenge, someone capable who would live up to everything the world threw at her. The eyes of a fighter.

And yet, she was surprisingly gentle in everything she did, and so cheery it was infectious. She had the patience and sense of humour to deal with Junpei's antics, was different yet similar with Yukari, and mature enough for Mitsuru's liking. She was so different from those fan girls who would bend to his every will- unlike them, she listened to his problems, could relate to them, assured him she was behind him every step of the way. Flexible, dependent and determined to a fault.

He really, really likes her, he decided.

Not caring about studying anymore, he chased her out into the rain, turning a sharp left and seeing her fading figure in the distance. He didn't know why he was so hell bent to catch up to her, but he upped the speed of his running, the droplets soaking his entire form as he ran. A few minutes in, and he lost track of her at a junction, gasping for breath as he looked around his surroundings for a glimpse of her auburn hair. The children's playground was just ahead, maybe if he took a look there-

There she was, spinning around again in the deserted park, her hair completely let down. The accessories holding up her usual hairdo were left discarded on the vacant swing nearby as she threw her hands up to the gloomy sky, an absolutely joyous smile on her face as she twirled and twirled in the rain, her hair following her in fiery circles. Akihiko's breath hitched as he stared, in awe at the stunning sight. If he could ever see Minako at her most beautiful, then this was it.

It took a while, but eventually he mustered up the energy to walk over to her. Slowly approaching the dancing figure, he found himself at a loss for words as she realized that someone had seen her, and stopped as she saw who it was. Awkwardly standing a few feet away, her face grew pink in embarrassment and she wiped away the matted, wet fringe from her face and scratched her head.

"Hey there Akihiko- senpai," she greeted somewhat cheerfully, her body language indicating that she was ready to leave. "Didn't see you there."

He shook his head, feeling a pang of guilt for some reason. "I followed you after you ran out past me."

She blinked at him, and then turned apologetic. "I'm sorry."

He chuckled. "What are you sorry for?"

She smiled at him, shrugging as she reached for her barrettes. His gaze followed, and knowing he didn't want this to end this way just yet, he spoke.

"Nice spins there. Dancing in the rain really seems like something you'd do."

"Does it?" She laughed, the hand reaching for the items instead moving to push back her curtain of wavy auburn hair out of her vision. "It's something I used to do a lot when I was a kid. It's still fun no matter how many times I do it."

"You looked like you were having fun." He affirmed gently.

"Yeah, well," Minako looked at him, grinning, "I never grow out of some habits, no matter how silly it gets."

"That's not a bad thing."

She nodded as the smile faded, and she took a good look at the grey clouds, the rain droplets splashing her face. The crimson eyes closed. "Yeah."

Akihiko took a few steps toward her, noticing the change in mood. "What's wrong?"

"The rain makes me recall some unpleasant memories," she sighed as she did another absent minded twirl. "Dancing makes it go away."

His eyes softened as he took a few more steps closer next to her and she stopped, observing him. He took her hands in his gloved ones, and though he was confused at what he was doing, what he was feeling, what he was supposed to be maintaining- the stoic, cool demeanour, the no-close-attachments-attitude, the façade of the no-nonsense boxing champion Akihiko Sanada- the rain washed it all away as he looked in the wide crimson eyes staring back, and as if on instinct, his fingers tilted her chin upwards. Her eyes fluttered to a close and he leaned in.

The taste of her lips- a strawberry taste, with a soft, supple and slightly wet texture- was pleasantly sweet as they kissed, as her hands moved to rest on his arms, as they closed the gap between their bodies in an embrace. He could feel his heart beating fast, blood flowing through his cheeks as he kept their lips locked. His arms moved around her torso as he repeatedly tilted his head into the kisses, and he lifted her around into a twirl that rivalled her previous ones, all the while keeping his lips placed on hers.

They only broke apart for air, and he stopped the spinning, gently setting her down on the ground while keeping her in his arms. He was dizzy with happiness _and _confusion- what had he done? That was completely inappropriate, especially since she didn't even give him her permission to do such a thing!

"I-I'm so sorry Mina-" He started, face growing red with embarrassment, until Minako leaned in and cut his words off with another kiss. He was effectively silenced until she broke away.

"That was amazing," she murmured quietly, smiling as she blushed. He placed his hand on her cheek, suddenly feeling flustered at the fact that he had just kissed this gorgeous girl in the rain. Talk about cheesy.

And yet he couldn't help but feel like they were both glowing, even in this grim weather.

"I-I'm no good at this," He breathed, "But I think I'm in love with you."

She laughed gently as he embraced her, embarrassed beyond belief, but relief washed over him as she hugged him back just as tightly, her voice soft. "You don't know how much I've wanted to hear that."

The heavy rain, without them noticing, had finally let up to a gentle shower. Minako smiled as he released her from his grasp, and looking up at the sky again, noticed the small ray of sunlight starting to peek out from the carpet of dark clouds. She closed her eyes again and did a small spin, and Akihiko couldn't help but feel like she was reminiscent of the sun, radiating as she danced. A tiny pirouette and she stretched out a hand for him, laughing. Without hesitating he took it, and intertwined his fingers with hers.

_The sun's in my heart, and I'm ready for love. _


End file.
